


Yup, they are!

by skyperson9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyperson9/pseuds/skyperson9
Summary: Jack watches Netflix and makes an observation.





	Yup, they are!

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in a world where Team Free Will 2.0 is together for more than what feels like one pico second. Mild S13 spoilers, I think? Forgive the typos.

Jack was confused. Though that necessarily wasn’t a new emotion. Since his birth confusion was pretty much his default setting. Though he seemed to have immense power and ancient knowledge, the human behavior was somehow way too complex for his understanding. Nobody expressed clearly what it was they wanted, yet somehow the other person seemed to pick up on some hidden meaning. Jack simply did not comprehend how that worked.  
Now that he was hunting with the Winchesters, a fact that he was ridiculously proud of, it irritated him even more. He wasn’t allowed to talk to the witnesses because it tended to mess their FBI act.  
He had expressed this frustration to Sam during one of their practice sessions. The practice sessions were nice. He was getting the hang of targeting his power to a particular place instead of just broadcasting it. Sam ever being the sympathetic one, told him that it was alright to come off as ‘weird’, for the lack of a better term. It would just take some time.  
But Jack was curious to learn and he wanted to learn now.  
He found himself whining about it to Castiel during breakfast. Though he didn’t need sustenance, he needed to eat the bacon Dean cooked. It was extremely delicious, a close second to nougat.  
“It’s alright, Jack” Castiel said with a smile. “I had been on earth for years before I even attempted to understand human behavior and even now I haven’t learnt all the nuances. But most of what I know has to do with me falling from grace.” His voice became tinged with sadness a bit in the end.  
“Anyway you are quite a fast learner, I’m sure you would be good with humans in no time.” He said laying a comforting arm on Jack’s shoulder.  
Dean who had been in the process of stuffing his face glanced at Castiel.  
“Hey! Don’t sell yourself short, Cas” he said. “I think that you have improved vastly since Metatron gave you all that movie knowledge. You know where all my references are from.” He grinned.  
“Yes, but I still don’t understand the reference, Dean” Castiel said a bit grumpily, making Dean laugh.  
“Movie knowledge?” Jack asked, his interest piqued.  
“Oh! Yeah. Evil Scribe of God filled Cas’s head with all the movies and books in the world. And voila, Cas at least understands eighty percent of human conversation” Dean said and proceeds to wash his plate in the sink.  
Castiel just shakes his head fondly at Dean’s back and continues to scour the paper for possible cases.  
A smile began to creep upon Jack’s face. Movies. They are made by humans, about humans. Yes, they should be able to educate him.  
Quickly finishing his breakfast which was eerily similar to the way Dean eats, Jack headed to his room. He picked up his laptop and settled on the bed. The laptop had actually been Sam’s but Sam was quite glad to let him have it and buy a latest one. Jack had been perplexed to see him cooing at the new laptop.  
He signed into Netflix from Dean’s account and began watching the movies in the library one by one.  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
“Hey! Have you guys seen Jack?” Sam asked as he entered their storage turned entertainment room. “He was supposed to show up for practice half an hour ago.”  
Dean paused the Princess Bride that he and Cas were watching. Man, his moose of a brother had such bad timing. They were just about to enter the epic sword fight. He frowned at Sam.  
“Yeah! He’s in the garage.”  
He was met with two confused set of eyes.  
“What is he doing in the garage?” Cas asked, doing the head tilt thing.  
“Apparently he watched Herbie fully loaded earlier and was checking if any of the cars we have are ‘alive’” Dean said with a snort. “He actually looked hurt when I told him that it was just graphics. My guess is he’s still sulking there.”  
“Dean!” Cas chided him. Even Sam was giving him the ‘what the hell dude’ bitchface.  
“Woah! Where are you going?” Dean asked as Cas got up from the couch.  
“Jack is upset, I’m going to offer him some comfort.”  
“Yeah! I’ll come with you Cas” Sam said.  
“But this is one of the awesome parts in the movie” the elder Winchester spluttered.  
They both glared at him and left.  
He pouted a bit but didn’t begrudge Jack. He had been pretty damn upset when he realized that his baby would never be like Herbie.  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
After binge watching almost 150 movies in a month, they had been on a couple of hunts in between or the number would be around 200, Jack was quite certain that he understood human behavior now. He was able to pick upon the hidden meaning in sentences and understand why people did what they did.  
Even Dean looked at him with vague approval when he had expressed his condolences to the victim’s wife on their last hunt, a vampire nest.  
Castiel had told him that he was doing great, but he needed to take a break. He said something about personal experience with TV series but refused to explain further. Jack decided to heed his advice. His mother had told him Castiel would protect him and Castiel always did what was in his best interest.  
Since then he had taken to simply observe. He observed all interactions around him, trying get a frame of reference from the movies he’d seen. It was like looking through a new pair of eyes.  
Right now, he and Sam were sitting in the impala, parked near the victim’s house. The heart had been ripped out but hadn’t been eaten, it was just left beside the body. They weren’t sure what was causing the killings. They were listening to the police radio, while Dean and Castiel prepared to do their FBI routine.  
Jack was only partially listening to the radio, mostly just looking at Dean helping Castiel with his tie.  
He had observed them too.  
“How long have Dean and Castiel been in love with each other?” he asked Sam, casually.  
Sam sprayed the coffee he was drinking, sputtering and coughing, being glad that most of the coffee was sprayed on him and not the impala’s interior.  
“What?” his voice strained.  
Jack gestured at them in lieu of answering.  
Sam looked at them, where Dean was now fussing with Cas’s collar.  
His eyes seemed to glaze over a bit for a few seconds before widening almost comically. “Oh! My God. They are in love with each other. Aren’t they?”


End file.
